


Spelunking

by Astro_Cat_360



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Aside from a couple of people here and there (like 2), I feel like I'm the only one who sees it?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Okay but Jamack x Scarlemagne should get a little more attention, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Cat_360/pseuds/Astro_Cat_360
Summary: Scarlemagne ends up in heat/rut, and he looks for someone to help; the only person to catch his eye is Jamack. Wanting to get rid of... Basically everything, he takes him to a cave.Once they've finished... Uh... YEEAHHH... They head back to Timbercat Village. Kipo welcomes the two; Dave and Wolf are kind of suspicious of the two.
Relationships: Jamack/Scarlemagne | Hugo (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Spelunking

Scarlemagne huffed, scowling; it was one of these weeks again. He didn't know what had triggered it, but he did know that just his hands couldn't get rid of it. Scarlemagne just had to get rid of the state he was in, and he wouldn't hurt anybody. He looked at each sleeping mute and person in turn. Nobody caught his eye, even if he was desperate for contact.

Scarlemagne searched over and over before his eyes landed on a mod frog. {Oh, really? Him...? You have got to be kidding me.}

The ape slowly walked over to the frog. His eyes searched the mute for a little bit before he grunted, removing him from his thoughts. {Not in his sleep. You'll need consent or else they'll resign you. Hate you. Kick you out...} Scarlemagne shook his head and gently kicked Jamack.

The mod frog groaned, but didn't get up. Scarlemagne bent down and poked his cheek. "Get up you revolting creature. I demand your service." Jamack squinted his eyes open. "What...?" He groaned.

"Come with me." Scarlemagne drew his lips back in a scowl. "Wh...? What time even is it...?" Jamack asked, slowly standing up and tidying himself a little. "Moon high. Follow me."

×–––×

The ape glanced over to the mod frog walking beside him. "... What?" He asked, seeing Scarlemagne look over to him in his peripheral vision. "... I dislike how large your head is. You look dumb. But..." He crossed his arms, "your... Stature... And build... Is fairly... Attr-... _Better_ than others. I enjoy your... Tallness..."

"Oh? A compliment from the great Scarlemagne? How quaint. It's rare, really. However, all jokes aside, thank you." The frog nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head."

×–––×

Jamack felt as if they've been walking for ages; his shoes hurt his feet. Even if he tried to go to sleep, he wouldn't even be able to. "Why are we even going so far from Timbercat Village anyways?" The mod frog asked.

"... Noise level. Don't want anyone hearing us." Scarlemagne gave no other details, leaving Jamack more confused than he already was. "... Why do you even need me? Can't you do whatever you're dragging me to yourself?" The frog raised his brow, noticing the ape slowing his walk.

"I've attempted many times before hand, and nothing works. So, I concluded that I need a ma- Um- Companion... To join me..." Scarlemagne explained, going back to his regular speed. "What even is it, anyways?" Jamack asked. "... I'll tell you when we get there, possibly. I'd tell you now, but you'll probably leave." {And I don't want that.}

×–––×

The two mutes walked into a cave; bioluminescent plants light the area in an array of colors. "Wow, I... How did you know about this place?" Jamack questioned, walking away from Scarlemagne to look around the area. "Em... I overheard several Timbercats say that this was Yumyan's place to think... _Though I really doubt that he does much thinking anyways..._ " The ape said under his breath, glancing at the mod frog.

Jamack let out a hearty laugh, and he turned to Scarlemagne. "So, are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" The frog walked over to the ape. "We did kind of walk all the way here, and if it's for you to tell me that you like me or something, then I've walked all the way here for nothing.

"..." Scarlemagne stayed quiet. "... What? Was it something I-" The mod frog began. "Look at me." The ape interrupted.

"I... Am looking at you? I... Don't understand what you want..." Jamack raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Up and down. Look at me up and down. What do you notice?" Scarlemagne folded his arms. As the frog looked him up and down, he looked away -- embarrassment, possibly?

"... I still don't- **Oh.** " The mod frog finally noticed the bulge in between the other mute's legs. "... I-I don't know what you want- I mean- I... Wh..." Jamack was at a loss of words; he took in a breath, starting over. "I understand that you're in... Uhh..." He tapped his fingers together, "... Heat...? But I don't get why you chose me? Um... Why not _any_ female mutes?"

"... I ne- wanted you..." Scarlemagne forced out, as if it harmed him to speak. "... Okay, well what do you... Want me to do?" Jamack asked, cupping his hands together. "... Wait, you're agreeing to help me?" The ape looked at the frog in surprise. "Uh, yeah. What did you expect me to do? Be disgusted and walk away?" The mute asked, making the other go quiet. "Well... Yeah, kinda. I'm relieved that you're willing to help, but I expected you to deny me..." Scarlemagne looked at the ground.

"... Eh, but anyways... You can do _almost_ anything..." "... Well, I'm taking that as an invitation to do this." The mod frog lifted a leg and kicked the ape down to the ground. "Hey!! That wasn't an invitation to-!" Scarlemagne began, being interrupted by Jamack setting his foot on the lower end of his stomach. The ape sat up. "I've been wanting to do that for a long while..." The frog said, bringing his foot lower.

"Were you going to say that this wasn't invitation to abuse you, hm?" Jamack asked, feeling Scarlemagne grind against his shoe. "... Seems like you're enjoying it though..." The mod frog said smugly. "It's not that I enjoy it, it's just that I'm needy is all." The mandrill narrowed his eyes and looked away from the frog.

The two mutes stayed silent for a while, the tension rising. Jamack removed his foot and took off his shoes. "... I suggest that you take off your shoes as well." The frog said; the ape swiftly removed them. "Now what-?" Scarlemagne asked, bring interrupted by Jamack planting his feet firmly next to his legs. The frog knelt down, pressing his hands into the ape's shoulders and knocking him down to the ground.

"You're getting my garment dirty, you know." Scarlemagne growled. "But it's worth it, and you know that." Jamack said, planting his lips onto the mute's under him. The mandrill grabbed the mod frog's face, kissing him more roughly. Jamack slithered his tongue in; Scarlemagne shoved the frogs face away, and he shoved his chin up.

"... Wh- Did I... Was that uncomfortable?" The mod frog scooted back a little. "I dislike your tongue." The mute snorted, placing his hand back onto the cave ground. "... You'll learn to love it." Jamack said, giving Scarlemagne a peck on the cheek.

The mod frog worked his way down to the mandrills neck, and began giving it short licks in-between kisses. "Hurry, you... Thing..." The ape huffed out. "This mating process is inspired by humans, you know. They don't rush into things." Jamack said quietly, unbuttoning both of Scarlemagne's shirts. "I feel like I'll explode if you continue to take your time..." The mandrill sat up and removed one of his shirts; the mod frog ran his fingers through the other mute's chest fur, slowly resting him onto the ground once more.

"... You groom yourself, don't you?" Jamack asked, mainly to himself. "That's why your fur is so soft..." The mute pressed his cheek against the ape's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "... Your heartbeat is so fast..." Jamack mumbled, lifting his head and licking the fur. "... Mh." Scarlemagne's fingers twitched at his sides -- the frog noticed. "... You're free to touch me and hold me, you know. You don't have to be so afraid..." The mod frog said, going back to licking the mandrill's fur. "I'd rather not rush you... _Despite wanting to..._ " Scarlemagne said, trying to move his hands around to try and get them comfortable.

Jamack lifted himself off of Scarlemagne once more, and he looked at him. The ape looked at the frog, confused. The mod frog smirked and slithered out his tongue, slowly leading it down in-between the mandrill's legs. Scarlemagne opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it as Jamack's tongue made contact with his dick. {He's afraid to make noise, isn't he? It's kind of... Sweet? Maybe he feels like he'll damage his image by making any noise...?} Jamack looked up at the ape; the mandrill widened his eyes and looked away.

The mod frog let out a moan, bringing his face closer to the other mute's privates. "... Your stupid noises are..." Scarlemagne dropped his sentence, finding himself not being able to look Jamack in the eyes. The frog nodded, understanding what the ape was attempting to say. Even if Scarlemagne didn't have the heart to say it, Jamack knew what he was getting at -- at least he thought he knew.

The mod frog paused, and he pulled himself away from the mandrill once more. "I just realized I never even asked if you were okay with this... It's just that one thing led to another and I-" Scarlemagne huffed Jamack, "I would've stopped you if you made me uncomfortable." He reassured the frog. "... If you say so..." Jamack mumbled.

The two separated and looked in each other's eyes. "Um... What now...?" The ape asked, taking his hands away from the frog. Jamack smirked and grinded against Scarlemagne, making him let out a quiet moan.

The mod frog was a little disappointed that the mandrill had taken his hands off of him. He wanted his touch. It soothed him. Jamack would really take any form of touch from Scarlemagne, whatever it would be. On his head, cheeks, chest, stomach, thighs, and maybe even...

Scarlemagne let out an impatient huff, interrupting Jamack's thoughts. "You're... Going slow... You know..." The ape slowly said, holding back his moans. "And you're not making any noise, but you don't see me complaining." The frog responded, running his hands through the mandrill's chest fur. Scarlemagne stayed quiet -- the frog did have a point. "... I don't understand- Mnh... Why you're so... Nhh... Afraid of touching me, you're the one who... Wanted this..." Jamack huffed out.

"... I don't want to hurt you..." Scarlemagne said, looking away from the mod frog. "... I don't mind the pain if it means you enjoy it." Jamack said with a smirk. "... _That was very out of character for you..._ " The mandrill said under his breath, turning back to the frog. "All of this is very out of character for _you,_ ya'know..." The frog said, running his hands through the ape's chest fur once more. "... You're just teasing me at this point..." Scarlemagne growled, wrapping his hands around Jamack, turning him over and switching their spots.

"Oh, I suppose I'm here now, hehe." The frog snickered. "Shut it. I'm only using you to get me out of this state." The mandrill hissed, turning the mod frog over onto his stomach. "... What?" Jamack asked, wondering if he heard the other mute right. "That's... Not... I don't mean it like that..." Scarlemagne loosened his grip on the frog. "I mean... This is only due to what I'm going through... You're a good friend and I need you... J-Just in general, not only for... _This..._ "

"You made it sound like... Forget it, just go on..." The mod frog huffed. Scarlemagne stayed silent, trying to figure out what to do with his hands. "... Pants. You're wanting to get rid of our pants..." Jamack said, spooking the mandrill a little. "Y-Yes, of course..." The mute stuttered out, doing as the other said.

The two stayed quiet for a small while, till Jamack spoke up. "You do know what you're doing, right?" "Yes, of course I know what I'm doing... It's just... I-I don't want to do what comes next..." The mod frog thought about it for a while, before realizing what the ape meant. "You don't need to... With everything we've already did, I'm sure I'm ready..." Jamack said, making the mandrill blush.

"Oh my... Um... V-Very well then..." The mute said, placing his hands to the other's sides. "... Warn me if I'm going too fast and such... I-I usually get carried away when I'm... Like this..." Jamack nodded his head, saying "m-hm" in response to Scarlemagne.

The ape laid against the frog, lining himself up. Jamack froze and shuttered when he felt Scarlemagne enter inside him. "... You okay...?" The mandrill asked, pressing his chest against the mod frog's back. "Y-Yeah..." Jamack said with a shaky breath. "... Are you fine if I... Go all the way...?" The mute asked, rocking his hips slowly; the other mute nodded his head. Slowly but surely, Scarlemagne pushed his way in. He slid his way back, almost out but not quite, and thrusted into the frog.

Jamack gasped and let out a moan as he orgasmed onto the cave floor. "... Hnnnh..." He huffed out, bringing his hands to his face to conceal his shame. "Already...?" Scarlemagne sneered, smirking as he began to quicken his movements. "Hmhhm... Don't... D-Don't tease me... Ahnnmm..." The frog murmured, peeking through his hands to look at the bioluminescent plants that lined the cave walls.

The mandrill snickered, slowing down and pressing himself against the mod frog, causing him to flatten himself on the ground. Jamack mumbled in protest, but stopped once Scarlemagne quickened his pace. "... I think I... Hnnm..." The mod frog huffed out, unsure of what to say; he wanted to say something... But he didn't want to ruin the moment... Either he said it later or never. Jamack was sure he'll make up his mind when this is over -- who knows, it might just be a spur of the moment kind of thing. The frog shut his eyes and the ape brought a hand down onto his head, pressing him more into the ground. Jamack ignored his thought and focused on the sounds Scarlemagne was making.

The mod frog's heart began to race with each pant he made -- words couldn't describe how much he enjoyed the moment. Being used for the ape's entertainment wasn't a thing that he would think to make his stomach churn in joy and lust, but here, there was... Something very specific about the events. Something he couldn't quite point out made shivers move down his spine. Maybe it was his face being pushed into the cold stone floor of the cave, or maybe it was the fact that he was helping out Scarlemagne? Possibly it was the snorts and huffs coming from him? Maybe it was all of them...

Scarlemagne quickened his movements once more, driving Jamack's face into the ground more and more. The mandrill wrapped his arms around the mod frog, bringing the two close together, as he reached his peak. Jamack moaned out as he orgasmed once more.

Scarlemagne slowly removed himself from the frog, panting. The ape sighed, laying down on his back. Jamack huffed, laying on his stomach; the two stayed on the ground for a while. "... I didn't hurt you, did I...?" Scarlemagne asked, turning his head to the mod frog. "N-No... No, no, no... I'm okay... Don't worry... Maybe a little... Ahm... _Disoriented..._ " Jamack snickered. "... Apologies... Come, there's a small pond with a waterfall where we can wash up." The mandrill said, standing up and removing his shirt. The mod frog sat up, looking over to Scarlemagne. He smiled softly and stood up. "How do you even know about the po-" "Oh dear, your shirt... It's..." The ape interrupted. "Nah, it's fine..." Jamack said, taking his shirt off. "It'll wash off." He said, laying his shirt over his arm. "Take me to that pond." The frog said, walking to the mandrill; he planted a small kiss on his cheek.

×–––×

Jamack stepped into the small pond; he bent over and washed the small stain on his shirt. Once done, he set his shirt aside. Scarlemagne stepped into the water, shuddering a little due to the cold. He eyed the frog in front of him, raising an eyebrow. "... Jamack...?" The mod frog turned to him, "Hm?"

"... Where's your... Ahem... _Anatomy?_ " The mandrill questioned, walking deeper into the water. "Oh. Inside of me, duh." The mod frog responded, snickering. "... Isn't that a little odd? Aren't females like that...?" "No, not really. It helps with jumping. It's far better than, ya'know, having it on the outside."

The two cleaned themselves in the pond and laid down on the ground once finished. The two mutes talked for a small while, waiting to dry off. "You ready?" Scarlemagne asked, beginning to walk back to the cavern they started at. "Yeah..." Jamack said, following him.

×–––×

The two mutes steadily made their way back to the Timbercat Village, making small talk. "Oh, definitely not. She's clueless to lots of things. She didn't even know I had lighter fur on my chest. She's kind of... Not educated well enough for her to... Know." The frog answered, snickering a little.

"Hugo! Jamack! You guys are back! I was wondering where you two went. Welcome back!" Kipo said, hugging both of them in turn. "Why are your clothes all messy? Ooo! Is it because you two hugged a lot!? Are you two finally becoming friends!? Ooo, that's so-" "Kipo!" Molly interrupted. "Oh, I gotta go. Talk to you two later!" She ran off to Molly, waving at the two mutes. "I told you. Idiot." Jamack smirked. Jamack and Scarlemagne turned their attention to Wolf and Dave. The girl and bug turned to them, turned to each other, and turned to them once more.

Wolf muttered something to Dave, causing him to glance at the ape and frog once more. The bug nodded. Wolf nodded as well, saying 'definitely' or at least Jamack and Scarlemagne assumed she did. The girl and bug walked away, snickering.

Jamack looked to Scarlemagne. "Do... Do you think they know?" The mandrill asked. The mod frog just shrugged, making a 'I-Don't-Know' sound.


End file.
